Bird of Fire: the Hero
by Great Angemon
Summary: An alternate ending to the Ocarina of Time game. Tell me what you think.


Bird of Fire: The Hero

By GreatAngemon

Link looked at Ganondorf's castle, resentment in his eyes, when he turned to his left and looked at where the Great Fairy's fountain used to be. He wondered if it was still there, and decided to see.

As he approached it, he saw that there was some sort of tower blocking the entrance. He looked down at his hands, covered in the Golden Gauntlets, which he had just recovered from Ganondorf's castle. He placed his hands beneath it, and then, with in-human strength, lifted it above his head.

Throwing it behind him, he walked through the cave, and pulled out the Ocarina of Time. Standing on the symbol of the Triforce, he played Zelda's Lullaby, and waited. The light's started to flicker, and then, out of the water, flew a ball of red light. It hovered there for a moment, before shining brightly.

Link looked away, so as not to be blinded, and then turned back, to see a woman with red hair. She seemed to be completely naked, aside from the seaweed that was covering her body.

"Hello young hero," she said, smiling at him. "I am the great fairy of courage. Allow me to grant you new strength." She spread her arms, and Link felt lighter than air.

Navi flew out of his hat, and said, "The Great Fairy has doubled your tolerance for pain. You can now take twice as many hits without dying." Link looked gratefully up at the Great Fairy.

"Come to me if you grow weary," she said softly, before swirling down into the small pool of water at her feet.

Link smiled and walked away. Then out of the corner of his eye, we saw a beautiful bird. It had a crimson plumage, and its tail feathers, which were like a peacock, were red and golden. "What is that," Link asked, his voice a hushed whisper.

"I never thought I'd see one of those," Navi answered. "It's called a phoenix. It's immortal."

Link looked up at it; his eyes squinted, just as the sun shone onto it. For a moment, Link thought the sun was shining on it just right, making it look like it was on fire, until he realized that it had caught on fire. "Navi, what's going on?" he said anxiously, starting forward to help it.

Navi flew in front of him, and he stopped. "This is how a new phoenix is born," she said. "It catches itself on fire, and burns to death."

"But I thought you said that they're immortal," Link said.

"They are, in a sense." Navi watched, just as the birds ashes fell into its nest. "When they get too old, they light themselves on fire, and from the ashes, a baby is born."

"Wow," Link said. All he could think was about how he felt similar to the bird.

He turned away from the phoenix and walked to the door to Ganon's Castle. He walked down the steps and through the door.

He walked across the bridge and through the doorway. He walked up a flight of stairs and opened the door. He walked forward and stopped.

Just through the door was a fight. No, _the_ fight. The fight he had been working toward since the beginning of his journey. Since Zelda had sent him to gather the spiritual stones. Since he had drawn the Master Sword.

He breathed a heavy sigh, opened the door, and walked in. Inside, he could see Ganondorf's back. He was playing an organ, with Zelda, still trapped inside the pink crysal. As Ganondorf played, Link felt his hand start to burn. Looking down at it, he saw three triangles, forming one larger one, glowing on his hand.

"The Triforce parts are resonating… They are combining into one again…" Ganondorf was talking to Link, his voice menacing. "The two Triforce parts that I could not acquire on that fateful day seven years ago… I didn't expect they would be hidden inside you two!" He was shouting now, clearly furious.

"And now, finally, all the Triforce parts are gathered here!" He swept around, his cape twirling behind him. He was glaring at Link, his face furious. "These toys are too much for you! I command you to return them to me!" He held up his fist, another Triforce glowing there.

A spiral of purple magic started moving toward Link before he could move, and all he could do was cover his face. Navi started spinning around Link's head, saying, "Link! I can't help you! Because of the waves of darkness, I can't get close! I'm sorry, Link!"

Ganondorf spread his arms, and began floating. The room changed, the carpet disappeared to be replaced the stone. Link stared running to the edge of the room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ganondorf's hand glow, and he punched the ground.

Yellow energy flowed from where his fist hit, and the inner portion of the floor crumbled. It fell away to the level below. Link turned back to Ganondorf, sword in hand.

Ganondorf raised one hand, and energy seemed to radiate from it. Yellow power crackled, until it formed a ball in his hand. He threw it at Link, who swung his sword. The ball of energy flew back at Ganondorf, who was hit dead in the chest.

He fell to the floor, and Link pulled out his bow, aimed it at Ganondorf and fired. The light arrow landed in Ganondorf's chest. He fell to the floor, and Link pulled out his hookshot. Aiming quickly, he fired and zoomed towards Ganondorf. Link pulled out his sword and swung it repeatedly.

Ganondorf floated back up, and Link jumped back to the outside of the floor. They repeated the game of dead man's volley, until Ganondorf screamed. Link hurried back to the outside perimeter of the room.

Ganondorf raised both arms above his head, energy crackling again. Link started running as no less than six balls of energy started flying towards him. Ganondorf threw another ball of energy at him, which Link deflected with his sword.

Shooting another light arrow, Link ran and jumped onto the platform where Ganondorf was clutching his chest in pain.

Attaching him again, Ganondorf roared in pain. Clutching his chest, he fell down onto one knee. "The Great Evil King Ganondorf… beaten by this kid?!" he said, his voice uncharacteristically soft. "Link…!" He stood up; arms raised, and started glowing.

The walls disintegrated, and Link was standing atop a ruined tower. Ganondorf crumbled, falling face first on the ground. That was when Link remembered Zelda. He looked up, and saw the crystal falling slowly to the ground.

The crystal disappeared, and Zelda turned her head to face the body of Ganondorf. "Ganondorf… pitiful man…" Then she turned to face Link, and said, "I'm so sorry for everything you've had to go through."

"I would do it all again, if it meant you were okay," Link said.

"But, you died so many times, I saw it. You were killed by Stalfos, Wolfos, even Moblins, and resurrected by fairies. No man deserves to go through that, and you would do it again?"

"Yes, for I am the Bird of Fire," Link said, looking directly into her eyes. "I die, but I am resurrected. I am born of flame, and no-one, not even the King of Evil, can stop me. I am a Hero."

Zelda looked at Link for a moment, before kneeling down on one knee, one arm across her chest. Whispering, she said, "You are indeed a Hero. Even if the King of Evil had beaten you, you would have defeated him, for you are the Bird of Fire."

Link knelt down, grabbed her hand, and said, "I am truly grateful for everything you have done for me, Princess Zelda. If you would be willing, would you spend the rest of your life with me?"

Zelda looked up, into Link's eyes, and said, "I would be honored, my Hero."

This is an alternate ending to Ocarina of Time. It isn't that good, but I liked it.

Review.


End file.
